


to catch a culprit

by smutyeah



Category: High School Story (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutyeah/pseuds/smutyeah
Summary: how mc gets info from wes
Relationships: MC/Wes Porter, Main Character/Wes Porter, OC/Wes Porter, Original Character/Wes Porter, Wes Porter/MC, Wes Porter/Main Character, Wes Porter/OC, Wes Porter/Original Character





	to catch a culprit

"So do you know who spray painted Ollie the Tiger?"

Wes nodded, his arms crossed. "Yup."

"So, who did it?"

"I _could_ say... but it'll cost you."

She pouted. "You can't just do this one thing out of the kindness of your heart?" Knowing there was no such thing with him. With Wes, there was always a price to pay...

Wes went on. "If I cut you slack, then the next guy's gonna want a discount, and then the guy after that... It's just bad for business."

He smiled. "All things come with a price. What can you offer?"

She started digging through her pockets, managing to scrounge up 51 cents, a chewed-up pen cap, and some pocket lint.

Wes eyed the items she was rummaging through skeptically.

"That's all you guys can offer? I guess you don't want this that bad."

She nudged Maria. "I'll take care of this. Could you give us a moment?"

The other girl looked like she was about to argue, but then she met her eyes. Maria nodded and left the booth. "I'll meet you at your locker."

After she left the diner, Wes raised his eyebrows. "What do you have for me?"

She slid out of the booth. "Follow me," she murmured.

She lead Wes to the back of the diner, where the restroom was, and tried the door handle. Unoccupied. She gestured with a wave of her fingers for him to follow her in.

Wes stepped into the room, still not sure what was going on. What did she have? Illegally obtained money? Drugs? Confidential insider info worth millions?

She raised a finger to her lips, miming a _shh!_ sound and locked the door.

Pulling an elastic hair band from her wrist, she tied her long hair up into a ponytail. "Sit down," she ordered Wes, gesturing to the closed toilet seat. Wes sat.

She walked to the front of Wes and sank down to her knees, her fingers unbuttoning the top button of his jeans and making quick work of the zipper. She pulled the jeans and his underwear down.

"This," she replied. " _This_ is what I can offer. I'll show you how badly I want it."

She smirked wickedly, meeting his gray eyes with a lustful look as her tongue flicked the tip of his shaft, dancing and darting on his sensitive tip before going down to tease the rest of his member. Wes was as long and as hard as she'd hoped, and she'd had to gag a few times before she could slide the entirety of his long, thick cock in. She hummed a song as she got to work, making his cock throb and vibrate throughout her mouth, spurting out hot white cum which, as always, she swallowed. While her mouth was at work, her hands drifted down below, finding the top button of her jeans, popping it off and sliding the zipper down. Her hand slid through her lace panties, her fingers locating her clit and teasing and massaging it while above, Wes filled her mouth with his large cock.

She sucked and sucked until her jaw ached, closing her eyes in bliss while below, her core was completely soaked, having him in her mouth and thinking of this dirty fantasy come true. _I have the most powerful informant at this school in my mouth right now. The one who holds all the school's secrets._ But the biggest secret of all? That he was a typical horndog, just like every other guy. She'd giggle, but her mouth was otherwise occupied.

Wes' cock throbbed, threatening to erupt as he finished. She swallowed, bobbing her head down and savoring the rest of him, ending with a final teasing lick to the tip of his shaft. She slid her hand out of her panties, rebuttoned her jeans, and got up.

"So Wes, was that enough for you?" She licked a stray spurt of Wes' cum off the corner of her lips. "Or do you need more?" She laughed, imagining the look on uptight, strait-laced Maria's face if she knew what she'd done to get the information from Wes.

Wes shrugged, his cock still out and completely erect. "All right, fine. We've got a deal."

He got up and tried to calm down so he could zip his jeans back on. "For what you paid, all I can tell you is... Look at Luis."

"Luis?" She asked, grabbing some tissue paper from the roll next to Wes and wiping her lips.

Wes nodded, zipping his jeans back up. "Uh huh. It all leads back to him. See you around." He turned the door handle, moving to leave the diner.

"See you around," she smirked.


End file.
